Questions and Answers
by Chumunga64
Summary: Midoriya and Iida play videogames while Tsuyu, Ashido, and Hagakure hang out with Camie at the mall


Midoriya was rummaging through Iida's games looking for a suitable thing to play and was surprised by his friend's selection. "Devil May Cry 3 and 4", "Ninja Gaiden", "Metal gear Rising" were the titles that captured his attention his attention. Did his friend really enjoy these type of games?

"Did you find Tekken Tag Tournament 2 yet, Midoriya? My apologies for not organizing my video games lately. School had been quite the handful lately."

"Yeah, I get what your saying. I'm kinda surprised with the games you have here…"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I dunno, I just kinda thought you'd play a lot of puzzle or strategy games, not these crazy, fast-paced action games."

Iida's face became cleared of the confused look it took on moments before. "Oh? To tell you the truth, I'm not that much of a fan strategy or puzzle games. Those are more of Yaoyorozu's forte."

"Yeah but what do like about these crazy action games?"

"These intensive action games are good for keeping my reaction times up to speed. I tend to play them at their highest difficulty, it's quite thrilling!

"that makes sense...oh! I found Tekken!"

"Excellent, let's begin playing!"

0000

"You know Iida, even though I like all our new friends, doing stuff like this makes me miss the times back when it was just you, me, and Uraraka."

"Indeed, it's a shame that she was unable to join us today. Apparently, her cousin gave birth and she's attending the baby shower."

"Yeah…man it's still weird thinking about how we all are in relationships. I mean, I didn't have any friends in middle school and now I actually have a girlfriend!"

"Well, in the past you didn't have a quirk. It must have been difficult not growing up with a quirk and being bullied relentlessly because of it."

"Yeah…it got pretty bad sometimes. But that's in the past. Right now, I have so many friends like you, Uraraka, Todoroki, Kirishima, Tokoyami, Shinsou-"

"And Ashido?"

Iida had to actively fight off the chuckle that was growing inside of him. In a span of a few seconds Midoriya skin tone went from "normal human"to "steamed lobster".

"Yeah...and Mina. I really care about her…"

"I figured that out when All Might's secret was revealed and she was the one person that knew about the truth about him and your quirk."

"Yeah...it's kinda nice not having to hide the truth about my quirk to anyone. Especially with Kacchan yelling about how I was quirkless."

"I still can't believe that fool fought you because he felt guilty about All Might losing his powers. And you let him win too. Why?"

"Kacchan always had this weird inferiority complex. Guess that's what happens when you grow up with the entire neighborhood telling you that you would become an amazing hero. I let him win that fight because I thought it would help him get over his issues."

"You were always great with psychology. You helped Todoroki and I so much when we needed it."

"To be honest, I think Uraraka did more to help that hothead get an attitude adjustment, after he started dating her the guy actually confronted me about holding back during our fight. I thought he would yell at me for "thinking he was a weakling" but he actually apologized for snapping at me!"

"I'm happy that those two worked out."

"Yeah, me too. Speaking of relationships, isn't Camie hanging out with Mina, Tsuyu, and Hagakure? I think they're at Kiyashi Ward, that mall we all went too."

"Hopefully, they're having as much fun as we are."

"They're probably asking her about you…"

"Why would you think that?"

"Because you're like the "dad" of our class. When we found out that you were dating Camie we all wanted to know how you two became an item!"

"But I already informed you that we met at our beach trip? What more could you possibly want to know?"

"I dunno! Mina and Hagakure will probably ask her stuff about you."

"Hm, those two _are_ the curious sort, so I guess that is to be expected. But how do you feel about my relationship with Camie?"

"Huh? What do you mean by that?"

"Well...you did have a traumatizing experience regarding Camie before-"

"Yeah but that was Toga disguising herself as Camie, so it's completely different! To be honest, I'm just happy that Toga didn't do anything weird to her."

"That's good to hear. I just didn't want you to be unnerved seeing Camie and I together."

"Trust me Iida, you start getting used to weird things happening in your life when your mom admits that she's in a relationship with All Might!"

"Ah yes, it must be odd to have your mentor date your mother. Well I guess Todoroki's old accusation that you were All Might's love child wasn't too far off!"

"Maybe Todoroki has an unknown quirk that let's him see random moments from the future?"

"But what about his quirk that makes him destroy the hands and arms?"

Both Midoriya and Iida laughed at their terrible jokes at Todoroki's expense. Midoriya became silent for a moment which caused some concern to grow in Iida. "Is there something wrong Midoriya?"

"I...kind of have a question about Camie but...I don't know how to ask-"

"You want to know what her quirk is don't you?" Iida knew that his friend was often overzealous in his desire to know all about various quirks and would be curious about the real Camie's power.

"Yeah, just let me get my notebook to write it down!" Midoriya rummaged through his backpack for a bit before taking out a worn down notebook. "Alright, lay it on me."

"My girlfriend's quirk lets her create illusion to confuse her opponents."

"Whoa, that's pretty cool!" can you give me a minute to write it down?"

"Certainly"

0000

Camie was being led through the mall be Ashido, Hagakure, and Tsuyu. All three of the girls were extremely accommodating to her. Which was good because she wasn't familiar with this huge mall. The quartet spent most of Saturday looking around the various shops for things to buy. After walking for hours, Camie was thankful that Ashido called for break to eat lunch and get to know each other.

As the four sat down, Tsuyu was the first to ask the questions. "So, what's the deal between you and Iida?"

Mina and Tooru scrambled to calm down Camie, who almost spit out her drink at the random question.

"Please don't get offended by Tsuyu, she's pretty blunt…"

"I'm not angry but I am, like freaked out at the sudden question!" Camie rubbed the back of her while smiling.

"Sorry about that. I should really learn to become less blunt…"

"It's cool. So I guess you guys want to know more about me and Tenya?"

"Duh! Even though Iida revealed that he was dating you two weeks ago, we still can't believe it! I mean Iida? Dating someone?" Tooru's invisibility made it difficult to see her grabbing her own head in confusion.

"Why? Is Iida like a jerk to you guys or something?"

All three of Iida's classmates were quick to jump to his defense. "No! It's nothing like that! It's just that Iida's...well he's like our dad in a way. The guy is always there to calm us down and help us when things gets difficult. We sometimes forget he's a teenager just like us…But we're all glad that he's found someone who cares about him!" Mina was the first to set the record straight about Iida

"If it's alright to ask, how did you and Iida start dating?" Tsuyu voiced her curiosities

"Well...it started when we went to the beach a while ago. I was feeling really bad about needing to take the makeup license exams and being treated like a dumbass by everyone else. Inasa introduced me to Tenya and we kind of like, hit it off immediately. It was mad nice to meet someone who didn't talk down to me!"

"That's Iida alright! He made this awesome speech to Aoyama after the dude tried to sacrifice himself during our exams so we could pass. Iida told him that despite his insecurities that Aoyama was as belonged in our class just like everyone else."

"That sounds like him...the guy's like a knight in shining armor" Camie turned her head away in a futile attempt to hide the blush staining her cheeks.

"Knight in shining armor describes Iida perfectly. He's pretty chivalrous. I remember this one time where he almost kicked Mineta in the face for attempting to peep in the ladies locker room. Jirou poked him in the eye before Iida could kick him though." Tsuyu put a finger on her bottom lip as she reminisced about the aftermath of the obstacle course training.

"I think I should apologize for questioning your relationship with Iida. Hell, i'm dating Midoriya, and he's a nervous wreck half the time! But the thing I wanna know is how you keep in touch while living so far away from each other. I guess you text each other a lot."

"Yeah, we send pics on ZapChat a lot. Having an app that deletes all photos after a while is great…"

Tooru's invisible ears perked up after she heard that "So...what kind of pics do you send to each other?"

"You know...the kind of pics that you don't want to last." Camie wiggled her eyebrows while saying that.

"I mean, we're not that shocked that you two do that sort of thing. Once we found out that Iida didn't return to his dorm room that one time clued us in on what he was doing that saturday night."

"Aside from teasing Iida a bit, everyone was elated that you two seemed happy with each other. That's why we wanted to hang out with you today, we wanted to meet our "dad's" new girlfriend!" Mina kept the "dad Iida" joke going.

"We all want to know about Iida's tastes too! Like, does he prefer nice boobs or is he an ass man?"

Mina and even Tsuyu of all people were shocked at Tooru's rather _forward_ question. Camie however, stroked her chin trying to find a suitable answer.

"I guess, he's likes butts? I mean, whenever we make out, he grabs my butt...but he was pretty nervous the first time he did that."

"That makes sense. Iida's probably the only guy that is able to talk to Yaoyorozu in her hero costume and look her straight in the eye…"

"Okay! But what do you like the most about Iida? I mean, physically."

"Well his abs are _so good_. Sometimes I just wanna rub my hands on them!" Camie had to resist the urge to drool in public.

"OMG, we are so going to mess with Iida about this! Well, if you don't mind…"

"Only if you record his reactions and send them to me!"

"Deal"

0000

Iida laid on his bed texting some late night texts to his girlfriend.

"I hope you had a great time with some of my friends."

"They wer cool! Ur friends r great! :D"

"That's good to hear. I was worried that they would ask you quite a few questions about our relationship."

"Oh they did. They kinda know about what ur into. They know that u like nice butts now…

" _ **Oh God**_ " Iida could only imagine what his classmates will say to him tomorrow.

 ***This is the end of my IidaXCamie trilogy. it's pretty much a short epilogue. Still kinda mad there is no Camie tag in. I also made up a quirk for Camie***


End file.
